Thirst
by SNOWGLOBESAREAWESOME
Summary: Alucard's mind-antics are no longer working on Seras. She finds them quite comical. What will Alucard do? Drive her to exhaustion? Force her to drink the blood she hates? Show her his world of insanity and blood lust? All of the above. Alucard/Seras
1. Alucard the Cat

**A note from snowglobesareawesome:**

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing is in no way a creation of my own. I do not own Seras, Integra, blah, blah, blah...but I _do_ own Alucard's soul. ^.^

**Oh, by the way:** Some of you may be readers from a few months ago. Yes, this is the same general plot as my last story, but told differently. On with the short-but-sweet chapter one!

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

**Alucard the Cat**

The moon cast an eerie blue glow on the sleeping world below. _If you close you eyes,_ thought Seras, _it almost feels like sunlight._ But she would never see the sun again. Never, unless she was willing to die for that last glimpse.

Seras planted her heels in the grass and counted to three.

One…

Two…

THREE!

She bounded down the grassy hill as fast as her supernaturally-strong legs would propel her. The wind whipped her golden hair about her and a wide, toothy smile spread across her face. She'd never been able to run _that_ fast. When she paused at the end of the grass and the beginning of the concrete, she realized with a laugh that she wasn't at all fatigued.

The walk back to Hellsing, however, was long.

_Police Girl, why aren't you in your _room_where I can find you? _Alucard's rich and frustrated voice infiltrated her mind.

_Have you lost me, Master?_ Seras thought with a chuckle.

She was getting used to his mind-invasions. They were less frequent once she decided that she didn't care if he listened in on her thoughts. It was becoming quite evident to Seras that Master only wanted to torment her. He was like a cat: once the mouse is unmoving, the cat loses interest. Seras pictured Alucard with pointy cat-ears and a little black nose. She giggled unrestrainedly.

_Police Girl, these silly thoughts of yours. Go to your room immediately. There is something Integra wanted me to discuss with you._

_Yes, sir!_

Seras quite enjoyed being a vampire so far. There was even something to be said of her unusual relationship with Alucard. When he wasn't trying to embarrass her, she found it fun to picture him as a furry animal; a mewling kitten, for example, or a fuzzy bat. As she walked "home", the thought of a Bat-Alucard made her laugh hysterically the entire way. Alucard's disapproving growl didn't dissuade her fun.

She plodded into her room (she hated that boring old room) and sat on the bed. Alucard materialized through the wall, causing Seras to jerk in surprise. She never got used to that one.

"Seras," he muttered, nearly hissed. Before the kitten could pop up again, Alucard continued. "Integra is afraid that you are not developing properly, as a vampire." He picked up her blood-bag and empty bowl. "And I fear the same thing."

"Why, because I refuse to drink that wretched stuff?"

"That wretched stuff keeps you alive. Do not distract me, Police Girl. As a precaution, Sir Integra has ordered that you sleep in a coffin from now on."

""Wha-? A _coffin_? But that's so cliché, Master! And so…creepy."

"The inside will be dusted with the soil from the place of your birth. It will keep you running, until you comply and drink blood."

"Why, exactly, did you need to tell me all of this?" pouted Seras. They were taking her bed away? Pfft. "Why couldn't Walter have told me?"

"I wanted to speak with you, Police Girl. Can't a Master confer with his servant?"

"He really shouldn't…" she grumbled.

"One day, I will make you respect me, Seras Victoria."

With that he vanished from the room, leaving Seras to her silence.

But she _did_ respect him. More than he could know, even if he read her thoughts.

Seras admired Alucard greatly. His calm, collected manner strongly contrasted her scattered, frantic way of doing things. _Although,_ she pondered, _I have seen him go a little nuts before, in a blood-lust. _

But for Alucard it wasn't just blood that he craved so savagely. It was violence.

And there was something about that lust for violence that made Seras' teeth ache for the blood-bag on her nightstand.

* * *

><p>I know, chapter one was a complete BORE, but there has to be some background on <em>my<em> Seras and _my _Alucard.

Let me say this now: I'm well aware that my characters aren't identical to those in the manga or episodes. I've created my own Hellsing, in my mind. Don't view the "inconsistencies" as inconsistencies. View them as my creative breathing room. ^.^ Have a nice night!


	2. the Plot

snowglobesareawesome:

Sorry for the delay.

Plot-developing chapter right here. ^.^ Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

**The Plot**

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Now, Seras, there's no need for such…volume." Walter's smooth voice attempted to soothe the young vampire, but she refused to be pacified. The word "coffin" had summoned images of a dark-wood box, adorned in elegant decorations on the outside, and soft, silky fabric on the inside. Rich colors, comfort, and dark, like in the movies.

But _this_?

This was no _coffin_. It was a box.

"Sir Integra surely doesn't expect me to sleep in THIS!" shrieked Seras, kicking the white-wood box that, at one time, shipped a very expensive lamp across the Atlantic. She howled in pain as a splinter shot through the tip of her toe and hopped in a circle, clutching at the afflicted body part.

"Please, Miss Victoria, need you be so loud?" sighed Walter. "You can be so dramatic."

"Dramatic?" scoffed Seras, firmly yanking the splinter from her inflamed toe. "How about _you_ sleep in that…that…_atrocity!"_

"If it's so terrible, Police Girl…" cooed a voice that wrapped itself roundabout her. "Fix it yourself and stop tormenting poor Walter."

Seras paused for one dumb moment, trying to register if she'd actually heard Master's voice or if he had spoken into her mind again. When Walter smirked devilishly, she realized the words had been audible.

"I'm no carpenter," she spat. "How could I possibly fix this mess?"

"You need no carpenter's skills to staple feather-filled fabric into the interior. Not everything is the end of the world, Police Girl." He materialized through the wall at long last, and Seras wondered when she would be able to achieve such a feat. 3

Alucard's response was a resounding chuckle. "You'll need to drink the blood in your bowl before you could ever dream of such power, Seras Victoria. _And_ you could rid yourself of this dreadful coffin." His tone was mocking and Seras didn't like it one bit. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out an unnecessary breath.

"I bid you good morning," Walter announced, excusing himself from the room. She was left alone with Alucard. Terrific.

"The sun is rising, Police Girl. Your coffin waits for you…" Like mist, he turned into nothingness. In her suddenly empty room, Seras eyed the coffin with dread. She kicked the lid open to reveal a dirt-dusted inside, entirely devoid of pillow or anything soft.

Gently, she lowered herself down into the box and pulled the lid closed. Darkness surrounded her, comforting her, and she was surprised at the surge of strength she felt. _Must be the dirt_, she thought with a snicker. Seras, the Almighty Princess of Dirt. With a smirk on her face, she slipped into sleep.

Swirling crimson eyes flitting to and fro. Blood-drenched walls, literally dripping with the bubbling crimson remains of a disemboweled human. _Thirst. Such THIRST._

_The sun is down_.

Her body screamed for room. The cramped quarters of the lamp box just weren't cutting it. She kicked the lid away, groaning as an uncomfortable crick formed in her muscles. So, vampires weren't infallible? Even they were prey to the weakness of muscle-pain?

_Thirsty ones are…_ echoed Alucard's gravelly voice. His sleep-tainted voice. For some reason, realizing that he had just woken made Seras' stomach muscles tighten.

The dim light from the hall beckoned Seras from her darkened room. Her movements were stiff. She wasn't looking forward to spending the day training with the men. Usually she enjoyed flaunting her superior strength, but she had a feeling that today was going to be an exception to the rule.

Exhaustion. It was the only word to describe what Seras felt as she fell onto her sofa. It was well past midnight, and the hours of vigorous training had her feeling haggard.

_I haven't been this tired since I changed into a vampire…_ she pondered wearily, allowing her eyes to close.

The training session had been particularly fierce. She was instructed to lead the men on a many-mile run, with the weight of the survival pack of three men strapped to her back. It was like boot camp on steroids, and she couldn't help but wonder _why._

Why had she been so suddenly required to train so vigorously? Where had the orders come from and why were they given?

Her body felt frail. It was a scary feeling, for someone who had become used to the power associated with vampirism. She felt drained and stretched… as if the life had been sucked from her limbs.

_Tired, Police Girl? Well, that's not a good sign…_

_ What's going on?_ Even in the confines of her mind, her voice sounded like a pant.

_You will need to drink soon, at this rate…_

The pieces slowly fit together.

Seras knew that Alucard was a sadistic freak. He loved to torment Seras, and for a short while had done so successfully, just by spying on her thoughts and toying with her mind. But once that stopped working, Seras could tell he was getting stir crazy. It was only a matter of time before he dreamed up another way to torture Seras.

_You're driving me to exhaustion so that I'll have to drink!_ she shrieked at him across the link of their minds. He chuckled lowly in response.

_This is really low, Master. Wasn't the coffin enough to…_

_Do you REALLY believe that _dirt _is enough to sustain beings such as US?_ His anger surprised her. Alucard was so cool and collected. She had no idea how far under his skin she'd crawled. She trembled at the rage in his voice, but felt it slowly dissipate, like the lap of water on the shore.

_You have the amazing ability to work my nerves, Police Girl. I would advise that you don't make it a habit._

Just like that, he was gone. Seras groaned and willed herself to move. Time for a hot shower, completely free of spying red eyes on the walls…

**Author's Note:**

**Another scene-setting chapter. . It'll pick up momentum, I promise. And sorry for the loooong pause in updates. My laptop went KABOOM and I'm now relying on public computers. -.- GRRR. Next one is promised to be less…CRAPPY. And short. **


	3. Seras in Dreamland

Author's Note:

Took an eternity, but here it is. And, my dearies, things are _finally_ picking up. Thanks for the patience!

The stone-covered halls of Hellsing made Seras feel trapped. The exhausting days of training made her feel lost in an endless expanse of pain. Even hot baths couldn't sooth her weary muscles or relieve her stressed mind. However, she tried anyway.

The water was a welcoming warm embrace as she slipped into it. The bathroom light was, as a rule, turned down low. The bright fluorescent lamps made her head throb. The gentle sound of water sloshing around her was the only music to the end of a stressful night.

Pale lids closed over dull red orbs. Her usually vibrant crimson eyes had slowly faded to a pink color. It was like watching the life drain from her soul.

If she had a soul.

Seras wasn't even up to questioning the presence of a soul in vampires. She was too tired to be usual inquisitive self. Instead, she was a lifeless shell who thought of nothing. Well…nothing except blood, that is. She dreamed about it, thought about it, obsessed about it.

Seras sighed, deciding to put it out of her mind.

_A good day's rest should do me good,_ she mused and opened her eyes. She didn't expect to look down and see that her bathtub was full of blood.

The thick red liquid was up to her collar bone. She let out a scream, scrambled to her feet, and fell onto the white-tiled bathroom floor. The blood clung to her skin like glue. The smell permeated her nostrils and made her thirst shoot through the roof. She scrambled for the light switch, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. A blood-soaked hand threw the switch and white light flooded the small bathroom.

Seras blinked once.

She blinked twice.

There was no blood. There was much water splashed onto the floor, but no blood. She felt dizzy, as if her mind were teetering on insanity. A black curtain fell over her vision, she heard a wet slap of flesh against the floor, and her consciousness departed.

Seras' mouth was dry. It was so dry; she feared opening it, lest her tongue crack in two. Her eyes were like sandpaper against the skin of her eyelids. She had the sense that she'd been unconscious for a long time. She forced her eyes open but saw only black.

"Hello?" she croaked into the confined space. Her careful hands reached out and pressed against the smooth surface that encased her. She pressed on it, successfully opening the coffin lid. She struggled to sit upright, but a wave of pain forced her prostrate once more, onto the soft silk material lining the coffin.

The gentle light from the room outside seeped through the darkness. Her eyes were allowed to adjust slowly.

_Seras…_

It was a soft hiss, barely audible in the chaos of her mind.

_Relax, Seras, or you'll faint again._

"Alucard?" She cried aloud, struggling once more to sit upright. He materialized beside the coffin, eyes dark and swirling with life. For the first time ever, due to her enhanced senses, she could _smell_ his nobility. It reeked from his blood and cried out to Seras.

"Rest, Police Girl. You'll survive this. Just rest."

As if controlled by his command, her eyelids drooped and she slipped into a deep sleep, although it felt more like she slipped into another dimension.

As soon as her eyes closed, she was transported into a dream. Alucard sat in a chair, at the end of a long dark room. Two glasses rested on a table beside where he sat. He watched Seras approach with keen red eyes.

"Seras, have a seat."

She sat in a chair that she didn't notice before. He poured a red liquid into a glass and sipped casually.

Seras watched the red liquid swirl in the glass, realizing that it was blood immediately. Her mouth watered.

"You've really done it this time, Seras."

"What do you mean?" She insisted.

"You're in a coma, Police Girl. If you wake, you'll fall into madness. I'm keeping you unconscious, to stop you from becoming a babbling lunatic… more of a babbling lunatic, that is. Until you agree to drink, I cannot allow you to wake."

A creeping thought bothered Seras. "If I'm unconscious, why don't you just force it on me?"

"Forcing it on you once won't fix the problem here, Seras. You'll reject your sustenance again and again until this is addressed. I want to solve this once and for all. Either you make the correct decision or you _die_, Seras."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'd rather stay unconscious for the rest of my life than drink, Master. That's exactly what I intend to do."  
>"If you wish… however, realize that the insanity will creep in even here, in this safe place of sorts. You don't have much time, Seras." He clasped his hands together, smiling. The mad glint in his eyes sent a thrill of fear up Seras' spine.<p>

"And realize as well that, if you opt to remain here forever, I will be your only company."

**Would love some feedback!**


	4. At Last

**Chapter Four:**

**At Last**

**Author's Note: And part 4 is arrived.**

Living in an unreal reality was…well…unreal. There was no sense of time. There were no inhabitants in the freak world. Only Seras, alone and left to wander around in a world of Alucard's creating.

The moon was a ruby gem in the sky, never varying from the deep shade of red. There was no sun, of course, and no way to determine just how long Seras had been alone, unconscious. She guessed years.

She explored the extent of her dream-world until there was no more to explore. Alucard crafted an empty Hellsing for her to occupy. Outside of the Hellsing replica was an endless expanse of lush green fields. She walked and walked, never losing sight of Hellsing and never seeing new scenery. Seras didn't know much about Physics (anything, really), but Alucard's dream work defied all its laws.

It seemed years before Alucard arrived again. She longed to clasp herself to his long red coat and never let go. It took much restraint to stay standing a considerable distance from where he was seated at the end of the hall.

"Seras, you look…crazed."

"How dare you," she spat, voice trembling with emotion. "How dare you lock me in this prison with no one to talk to, nothing to do but sit and wait under a blood-soaked moon. How long has it been? Two years!"

Alucard paused for an unbearable amount of time. A creeping smile appeared on his angular face. "Why, Police Girl, it's only been one day."

Seras' heart tightened in shock. She felt it speed up inside her chest; felt her muscles tighten and her eyes dilate. She feared she would faint…except that it was impossible. She was, technically, unconscious already.

"Calm down, Police Girl. It's an illusion of time passing. I only just left you. The night passed and now it is day. It has only been six or seven hours since I left you, Seras."

Seras couldn't bear it. Her heart was about to burst in her chest.

"The insanity has _already_ set in, I see. That's unfortunate. I was sure you'd give me more of a show than this. Will you agree to drink, now, Seras? End your torment. Revitalize your body."

"I-I…" her words fell to a whisper and she teetered on her feet, stumbling against the cold stone wall of the empty hallway. Alucard stood and stepped casually toward her.

"Answer me, Seras. You waste my time."

She felt her eyes lolling back in her head. Her breath came in short harsh bursts. Her lip cracked from the dryness and yet she was so anemic that she did not bleed.

"Fine," Alucard huffed. "I'll be going now."

"NO!" she shouted, staggering forward and falling against his chest. It was like falling into a stone wall. "Please, Master, don't leave me. Don't leave…me…" She fell to her knees, continuing to grip Alucard's coat. She groveled at his feet, burying her face into the fabric of his coat.

"The only way is for you to drink," he reminded sternly.

"I…I will. I promise, I will."

There was a torturous silence as hot tears spilled down Seras' face.

"When I wake you, Seras…" Alucard began deeply, almost hoarsely, "…I will force open your mouth and pour it down your throat. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she sobbed, defeated.

"_Good_," Alucard whispered with relish and immediately vanished. Seras stumbled forward onto her hands and knees, sobbing at the decision she was forced into. She pounded the cement, the utter silence driving her past her breaking point. She could feel her mind twisting and morphing in that wretched silence. It changed her, claimed her, dominated her mind and soul. In the next instant she found herself gone from the dream land.

Instead she was lying flat in the padded coffin. The top was thrown open and her eyes focused on a blur of maroon.

"Alucard…" she croaked, reaching for him and grasping only thin air.

"Hush, Police Girl, and tilt back your head."

She obeyed without restraint as the overwhelming scent of blood flooded her nose. She felt the plastic of a blood back touching her lips, and then heard the rip as Alucard tore it open in one clean swipe.

A deluge of sensations rushed Seras at once. The blessed liquid coated her mouth, forcing her eyes open. Her every nerve thrummed with life and complete obsession stole her heart away from her.

Alucard watched from his position over Seras with apparent satisfaction while Seras choked down the blood bag. She drained it quickly, then lapped at the remnants. He was surprised when her mouth closed in on his hand and took to suckling whatever blood had splashed onto his skin. Her hands gripped his arm in place and he yanked it away. She squirmed and mewled in frustration.

"More, Master. _More_."

"Not all at once, Seras. For now, you sleep."

He closed the lid, despite her avid protests, and allowed a broad grim to appear on his countenance.

"Police Girl, you _do_ surprise me sometimes."

**Short, I know, but I think I work better in short bursts. Small bites, they might call them. **


	5. Much Given to Impulse

**Chapter Five:**

**Much Given to Impulse**

**Author's Note: Reminder: I'm making this crap up. I don't know what Alucard's bedroom looks like and I don't really view it as important. I've molded the setting to fit my imagination. Patience, experienced Hellsing nuts. I'm a newbie.**

* * *

><p>Seras awoke to the creaking of her coffin lid. Her cool crimson eyes revealed themselves as the curtain of her eyelids lifted. Alucard towered over her bed in the coffin, gazing down intensely at his fledgling vampire.<p>

"I think you've had enough sleep now," Alucard concluded with a sly smirk. "Are you thirsty?" It was a test. Seras could detect the challenge in his voice.

"Very," she responded immediately.

"Very good, Police Girl. Rise, dress yourself, and we can enjoy a breakfast together at the table."

Seras rose to an unfamiliar room. The coffin was unfamiliar, the warm orange light was unfamiliar, the gorgeous blue stone walls were unfamiliar, and the scent of strength and power was _extremely _unfamiliar.

"Come, Police Girl. You may bathe first, if you wish." Alucard gestured to a door in the spacious room, indicating that it was the bathroom. He poured two glasses of thick red liquid, handing one to Seras as she passed by.

The soft click of the bathroom door made Seras jump. Her senses were still highly sensitive. She could feel the grime sticking to her skin and turned on the shower gladly. The thin black shower curtain tugged closed and Seras undressed and stepped under the warm stream.

She heard the door as it slowly opened. To her surprise, her immediate reaction wasn't to yelp or call out. Instead, she hummed gently, pretending she didn't notice. It was a foolish attempt, considering the fact that she could feel the heaviness of his presence and he undoubtedly examined her thoughts.

_If_ _you're reading my thoughts, Master, does that mean you're also seeing what I'm seeing right now?_ Seras inquired, like a young girl calling out in a dark room without knowing if anyone could hear.

_If you mean your large, gleaming bosom then, yes, Police Girl. You've been well endowed. _

Seras sighed. Something wasn't sitting right with her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt strangely apathetic about Alucard seeing her naked… even brave and confident that he was pleased with what he saw… and briefly wondered if her time in Dream Land had altered her mind somehow.

_You never cease to surprise me, Seras. In all my years I thought I'd seen it all. Yet you continue to keep me on my toes._

Seras imagined tall, lean Alucard staggering forward, balancing on his toes like a ballerina. She giggled and decided with a quiet smile that nothing in her had changed.

_In your mind's eye you have quite the fond image of your Master. Why do you think that is, Seras?_

Seras had to think about that one. It was true that, in her mind, she viewed Alucard as a silently strong force to be reckoned with…in reality he was quite verbose, but just as menacing.

_I suppose I look up to you, Master_. She decided with a shrug.

"Why must you insist on communicating through the intimate link of our minds rather than speaking, when we're within earshot?"

"Do you prefer the sound of my voice, Police Girl?" cooed Alucard. He sounded close. Shockingly close. His shadow cast against the black shower curtain, even blacker than the fabric.

"It has a nice vibrato to it," she responded coyly. _What has gotten into me?_

"I want to see you, Seras, as you are." He pulled back the curtain, revealing his dark form to Seras. She felt something strange stir in her stomach.

"So naïve," Alucard chuckled. "That's what I like to call _desire_, Seras." He reached for her and, star struck, Seras took his gloved hand and was led out of the stream of hot water. She dripped onto the tile, following him faithfully as he pulled her away from the shower.

"This will make things even better for you, Police Girl." He handed her the glass of blood that she placed on the sink. She took a cautious sip, her every cell summoned to life. Her pupils dilated and her skin burned.

"Stay still." Alucard placed a hand on the back of her neck and gently forced her head to tilt back. She allowed it without so much as a passing thought of making her escape. His other hand smoothed itself along the skin of her bare chest, making Seras hiss at the contact.

"Shhh," he cautioned. Seras' eyes drifted closed and she felt cool lips cover her neck. Her instinct was to clutch at Alucard's coat and pull him nearer. He thrust her hands away harshly. "Remain motionless," he commanded.

"But Master…"

He twisted her wrist in warning and she bit her tongue. The blood beaded on the afflicted muscle. Alucard's lips returned to sucking the flesh above a major vein, drawing it to the surface. Chills dashed up and down Seras' spine and she struggled to contain her cries of pleasure. A sharp pain shot through her neck, making her jerk in response. Alucard's grip tightened as he sank in deeper, drawing out her sweet life blood.

The waves of intense pleasure crashed into Seras and she caved beneath them.

"I-I can't bear it," she moaned, wrestling her wrists away from his grip and using them to hold his head against her neck. Her fingers tangled in his long tendrils of hair. She arched her back, thrusting her bare chest against his clothed one. He continued to drink deeply and suckle gently at the puncture wound. Seras' eyes lolled back as his tongue bathed the bleeding area.

"Alucard!" she cried out, pressing warm and rough kisses to his head. Alucard broke away from her neck and immediately forced his mouth onto hers. Seras tasted her own blood and felt crazed by the power of it. She purposefully nicked Alucard's tongue with her fangs, effectively drawing blood. Alucard growled into the kiss, deepening it as the taste of his noble blood entered the mix.

Seras body screamed to be touched. She grabbed Alucard's hands and placed one on her breast and the other on her thigh. She lifted her leg to cradle his hip and he held it in place with a firm grip. Her bare womanhood throbbed against his clothes and she groaned in frustration.

"Master…please… please."

"Please? Please _what_, Police Girl?"

She tore at his jacket, successfully removing it. She then tried to work at his pants but a stern hand stopped her.

"Restrain yourself, Seras," he scolded.

"I-I… Master, no!"

"It cannot happen, Police Girl. I will not allow it."

"But why!"

"You are not yourself," he responded evenly. "I can practically smell the insanity in your fragile little mind." A wolfish grin spread across his face. "I'll take you for myself when I can be _certain_ that you know what's happening. For now….sleep." His gloved hand stroked the porcelain skin of her face.

Seras hit the floor snoring.

* * *

><p><strong>Convenient way to end an argument with a frustrated vampire! <strong>

**Ok, some plot explanation. **

**Seras does have faltering restraint. Someone said that Seras has no "backbone"… just a hint, she still **_**does**_**. She just loses it to these fluctuations of insanity and bloodlust that began in "dream land". She'll wake up regretting it, trust me. She's still Seras…just a slightly more deranged version given more to impulse. **

**She's becoming more like her Master everyday, and the conflict that ensues within her should be interesting.**

**VERY OPEN TO PLOT-HELP! I have my own ideas, but I really have no idea if they suck or not. That's YOUR job! **

**At some point I'll probably go back and revolutionize these rapidly-produced chapters. Until then, satiate your Hellsing-desires and have a grand week.**

**-Snowglobesareawesome**

**PS… Haha "please iodate soon". This is funny to me because I'm a Chemistry major and iodine is an anion… :P Done geeking out now. PEACE!**


	6. Blessed Amnesia

**Chapter Six:**

**Blessed Amnesia**

**Author's Note: Short, short, SHORT chappie, but it needed to stand alone. This chapter was just toooo stressful for Seras. I couldn't make it long because I just can't bear it. ^.^ Review, pls, and try and be constructive. There's no way I'll learn anything about how to improve my writing from things like "GREAT!". I need "SUCKS!" :P **

**And begin.**

* * *

><p>Seras woke to find that she was on a bed in her dull, colorless room. The small brown box had vanished and was replaced with a creaking metal frame and overly firm mattress. She threw back the dark brown blanket and struggled to sit upright. Her vision shifted dangerously and she felt like she was going to puke.<p>

Can vampires puke?  
>Seras thought <em>yes<em>.

The hot red liquid seemed to explode from her mouth and splattered onto the floor. With a horrified gasp, she realized what the vomit contained.

Blood.

100% blood.

Seras staggered to the mirror in her bathroom and examined her reflection. Blood dribbled down her chin. She swiped it away. Two gleaming red orbs gazed back at the bewildered vampire. They had fully regained their deep crimson color and were even redder than before.

"My god…" she whispered. "I must've…killed someone."

Her memory was foggy. She had flashing memories of the feel of blood sliding down her throat in large quantities. She recalled the black haze that covered her vision as the blood lust overtook her.

A solitary tear slid down Seras' face.

_Why the long face, Police Girl?_ Alucard's voice in her mind was reviling. She felt as though she would puke yet again.

_You did this to me,_ she sobbed into his mind, sinking to the floor in a pitiful pile. _You let me kill._

_Police Girl, you flatter me. I couldn't make you do anything you weren't dead-set on doing. _Alucard quite liked the way thinks were turning out. Quite. Her guilt and rage was a new emotion that Alucard longed to explore. And exploit.

Alucard's haunting frame materialized through the cold stone wall. Seras covered her eyes. She couldn't even bare the sight of him.

_Seras. Look at me._

"No!" she cried aloud.

_Seras, I can help you to remember._

"NO! I don't want to remember!" she wailed back.

_Seras,_ Alucard growled harshly and snaked his hand under her shin. He jerked it up, forcing her to face him, and knelt on the floor beside her. With a manic grin he shoved images into her mind, but only a select few. He played them like a video into the theater of her thoughts, showing her the most embarrassing moments of them all.

Her naked chest pressed roughly against his. Her leg hiked up to stuck to his hip. Her desperate moans and pleas. Her flesh burned red hot as the images invaded her mind and she slapped Alucard soundly on the face before she could consider the consequences.

Fury burned in Alucard's eyes.

His hand closed around Seras' throat and the coolness of his skin starkly contrasted her flushed neck . He came to his feet, dragging Seras off the ground and against the wall by her neck. His eyes bore into hers.

"Remember your place, _Police Girl_," he spat. "If you wish to get violent, we can get violent but I'm afraid I am interested with a _different _sort of violence with you, Seras Victoria." He forced his mouth on hers mercilessly. She winced at the shot of pain in her neck and thrashed her arms and feet. He forced his tongue into her mouth, grazing her fangs and introducing blood. Seras' stomach heaved with disgust as his coppery blood drained down her throat.

"Gagging now, are we?" Alucard roared. "A vampire, gagging at the taste of blood!" He threw her to the ground and she clutched her afflicted throat with a sob.

"This is a true disappointment, Police Girl," he murmured before vanishing in a cloud of black tendrils. Seras curled into a ball on the floor and sobbed.

But then sat up straight as she realized…

He wasn't wearing his gloves.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know a lot of things.<strong>

**I don't know if Alucard can remove his gloves or what good it would do. However, for my purposes, it's possible and it's a show of rebellion and a way to make him more free and powerful. Sew me. **


	7. Afflicted By Emotion

**Chapter Seven**

**Afflicted By Emotion**

* * *

><p>Seras tried to focus on the task at hand, but it just wasn't working out.<p>

The young vampiress prepared her gun to fire and aimed at the circular target that was quite a while away. She trained her eye on the center, fired, and groaned when she missed by a few broad inches.

"You seem distracted, Miss Victoria," Walter commented. Seras jerked in surprise. She hadn't seen him enter the room.

"Walter… can Master remove his gloves?"

"No," Walter replied evenly, without elaboration or question. Seras sighed, shrugged, and trained her eyes on the center of the target once more. The shot fired, missing yet again.

_Rats_.

Hellsing was drenched in rain that night and a cool breeze swept across the countryside. Seras occupied her time by sitting on a bench outside Hellsing, watching clouds pass over the moon and allowing her thoughts to stray.

Her first thoughts were of the insanity Alucard thrust upon her by dooming her to the cold, unfamiliar world of his dreams. The day she spent there felt like a full two years, and she remembered every agonizing moment with shocking clarity. The cold, dead world pervaded her dreams and forced itself into her thoughts. The silence. Oh, the silence.

Seras' thoughts were distracted when the door behind her opened Alucard stepped out. She realized that he'd been spying on her thoughts for some time, and sighed in frustration.

"Don't you have something better do, besides bothering me?" she snipped, never tearing her eyes from the moving grey clouds in the night sky.

"It is time to drink again, Seras. It has been three days."

Seras laughed bitterly. "Every time I drink, I lose what little grip I have on my sanity." She tossed him a sour glance. "I have you to thank for that."

"No," Alucard snarled, "you have me to thank for that little bit of sanity, Police Girl. If I had not carried you to the dream world, you would have gone _completely _insane. You'd be a babbling, blood-drunk fool right now… or worse."

"I don't care," she dismissed with a slight shrug. "I won't drink again. I'd rather die."

"There are worse things than death, Seras."

And he was gone.

Seras hated his mystery, his ominous comments and deceptive smiles. She longed to meet someone honest and endearing…someone warm and friendly. Walter was too set in his servant hood to be of much use as a friend or companion. Sir Integra was definitely too stern. There was no one. Seras fought the tears that stung her eyes.

_Your self-pity disgusts me. _Alucard's voice whispered through her mind, slithering like a snake yet not entirely devoid of care. He actually sounded _concerned_. Seras was genuinely shocked.

_I have nothing in my life, Master,_ she lamented.

_It is the life of a vampire, until a mate is discovered, Seras,_ consoled Alucard softly. Seras was amazed at the tenderness in his tone. She reasoned that Alucard must understand her distress.

_How does one "discover" a mate?_ She inquired with curiosity.

_They aren't really ever found, Police Girl, so much as stumbled upon. And we are only given one. It is our curse._

Seras bit her lip in thought. _Have you found yours yet, Master?_

He hesitated before concluding; _Rest your head, Police Girl. Your thoughts are making _my_ head hurt._ Just like that, his mind disengaged from hers. Seras groaned.

"Why must you be so mysterious, Master!" she called out to the twinkling night sky, masked by clouds. The rain picked up, hitting her on the face. She retreated inside and called it an early night as dawn approached.

Her dreams that night were…quite peculiar.

_Seras was sitting at her table, in her room, writing on a small pad of paper with a delightfully inky pen. She watched her handwriting loop across the page as she confided in her journal, by the light of a candle. There was a soft rap on the door and she jumped up to answer it. In stepped Alucard, his long maroon coat hanging on his tall frame like always. His sunglasses, however, were missing and Seras was allowed a rare peek into the turmoil that was his eyes._

"_Master, what brings you to my room?" she asked._

"_The quiet of the night," he answered honestly. "It is echoing in my mind. I'm in need of relief."_

"_You're stressed, Master. The quiet never bothers you unless you're stressed by something. Here, sit with me."_

_They paced to the small table and sat side by side. Seras tucked her journal away with a nervous laugh, making sure to hide the contents from Alucard's swift eyes._

"_Seras," he muttered lowly, drawing her attention immediately. "The life of a vampire is a lonely one."_

"_I know, Master," she responded solemnly. _

"_I am glad that I am not to endure it alone." His gloved hand closed over Seras' trembling one. "It seems that the universe is screaming your name, Seras Victoria. And it is drawing me to you. I don't know why. I don't exactly like it. But I'm so tired of fighting it."_

_Seras' hand felt as though it had been seared with a hot iron. She was suddenly uncomfortable and tried to extricate her hand from his. He held to it firmly._

"_My soul is bound to yours, Police Girl. It is blessedly joined with your heart, which beats so loudly compared to mine. You give me life, you restore my curiosity, you trouble my patience."_

_Seras frowned at this and Alucard spared a toothy grin._

"_I _will_ have you," he announced. "I _will_ make you mine. And you will come willingly, someday."_

The dream ended and Seras awoke, gasping for air. Her heart thudded in her chest and her blood rushed through her ears. Her tongue was dry; so desperately dry. She staggered out of the coffin with much noise and ripped into the blood bag on the table.

The hot liquid flowed down her throat until the bag was emptied. Seras slumped into a corner, ashamed of her lack of restraint. The insanity that ebbed at her thoughts drew ever closer and Seras prepared herself to faint.

A curtain of black closed in on her vision and all knowledge left her.

* * *

><p>Alucard sensed that Seras' thoughts had become suddenly blotted out, like a candle being huffed upon. A short burst of panic spread through him, but he quickly located her mind and identified that she had lost consciousness. He paced swiftly to her room and found her sprawled on the cold floor, blood staining her teeth and lips. The tattered blood bag was strewn across the room.<p>

Alucard's brow perked. For one rare moment, his thoughts had not been tuned in with Seras'. He wished he would've taken notice of what occurred in her room, in the hours before nightfall. He settled for the inevitability that, when she awoke, he would search her memories and discover what could've caused her to give in to her urge.

Alucard hated to admit it, but he was concerned with the fragile state of Seras' mind. She teetered on the brink of insanity. If she tipped over the edge, not even Alucard could pull her out. She needed an anchor. With a stab of pain, Alucard realized his own desire to become that anchor.

_Strange, how remnants of human emotion continue to plague me,_ thought the vampire.

With a sigh, he lifted Seras into his arms and placed her in her coffin.


	8. Compromise?

**Chapter Eight:**

**Compromise?**

**A/N: I am swelling with pride because of the amount of hits this story is massing! :D Here is another...slightly confusing...chapter!**

* * *

><p>Seras awoke with a throbbing headache and no memory of how she came to be in her coffin. She roused herself from sleep and tiptoed down the Hellsing halls, searching for Alucard. She found him leaning against the wall, as if he expected her.<p>

"Police Girl, you should cover yourself more around the men."

Seras looked down at her thigh-high nightgown and rolled her eyes. "They can handle it."

"I'm sure they'd be more than willing to 'handle it'," quipped Alucard with a smirk. "Why do you search for me, Seras?"

"I want to know what's going on with me. I pass out regularly now, and wake up without memory of what's happened. Did…did you place me back in the coffin, Master?"

_I don't know what's happening to you_, Alucard murmured into her mind, the sudden intimacy making her skin prickle with heat. She was slightly shocked that he was willing to admit his ignorance on the matter.

"What can I do about it?" she inquired, lip quivering in emotion. She was reluctant to communicate through her thoughts. Somehow, it seemed suddenly too intimate.

"You can drink," Alucard chuckled darkly and Seras furrowed her brow.

"You're only saying that because you're serving your own purposes," she spat pitifully.

"Drinking gives you consistency, Police Girl. Your world is in turmoil. You need something constant."

"I can't…" she whispered with a shudder. "I can't." She expected Alucard to tear her apart for her weakness but was met with mere silence. She inspected her master's face and found him to be thinking intently. She was flustered that she could only hear what he projected into her thoughts, whereas he could dip into the stream of her mind at any moment. Seras wondered what her master was thinking at that very moment.

_Seras_, he projected calmly._ How is drinking blood any different than receiving a blood transfusion? You need it to survive_.

For the first time, Master was trying to reason with her. She bit her lip absentmindedly, feeling the beads of blood spring up immediately. She swiped them away with her tongue but didn't miss the way Alucard's magenta orbs darkened to a seething shade of crimson.

"It's not the actual act that I fear…" she muttered honestly. "It is the disappearance of my humanity that I am reluctant to give in to."

Alucard stood in silence before he appeared behind her, twisted an arm behind her back, and trapped her against the hallway wall. She moaned in discomfort as her shoulder turned at an unnatural angle. Alucard pressed against her, making the pain intensify. His mouth hovered near her ear.

"Fight me," he demanded with a sensual whisper, his tongue darting out and tracing her ear lobe. It made Seras shudder and then squirm, wrinkling her nose. She wriggled against his body, successfully rubbing her bottom against his groin. Alucard hissed sharply and pulled his body from hers, still holding her firmly against the wall.

"What?" she gasped out, incredulous. He tightened his grip and thrust her against the wall more roughly.

"Fight me," he repeated roguishly. Seras tamed the flaming anger and panic within her, gathered her thoughts, plotted her mode of attack, and then executed it.

She used pure force to knock him back and she felt his mild submission allowing her to do it. She forced him against the opposite wall and pinned her arms against his chest harshly, holding him in place. She panted and glared into his eyes, meeting only sweet satisfaction.

His wicked smirk made Seras' stomach churn.

_Don't you see, Police Girl? You aren't human anymore as it is. You only make yourself weak and useless to Hellsing, the organization that saved your life._

_Hellsing didn't save me…_ Seras whispered somberly. _You did_.

That stopped him dead in his tracks and he regarded her with an expression of modest surprise. In that simple phrase, she had revealed where her loyalties truly stayed: with him. He unfurled her hands from his arms as easily as turning the pages of a book. He dropped his hands to her hips and suddenly forced them against his own, effectively forcing Seras to press him into the wall.

_Police Girl_, he purred into her mind. _I am most pleased by your confession. His hands smoothed up her back, tickling her spine. You are, indeed, mine_. The possession in his voice both terrified Seras and made her feel like the safest individual on the face of the earth. Alucard pressed his lips gently to the curvature of her neck and released a rush of breath onto the sensitive flesh, making Seras tremble.

She examined Alucard's eyes, feeling the last of her restraints crumble to the ground. She was tired, and felt as though she would do anything to establish some sort of equilibrium. She fell forward into Alucard's grip, morphing the air surrounding them from intensely physical to heavy and emotional (at least, for Seras).

She bowed her head into Alucard's chest, coiled her arms around his waist, and hugged him to her. Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Please, Master… be gentle with me. If I promise to drink every day, will you make it a gradual process?" She peered into his eyes, seeing the conflict therein. His jaw was clenched, his body rigid. "I can't bear the insanity of bloodlust overwhelming me," she groaned and hid her face once more. "I can't bear losing control."

Alucard placed a solitary comforting hand on the back of her head, holding her to him. He stared down the hall with cold eyes, reluctant to examine the emotions that were churning beneath the numb, callous shell he had built within himself. He hated emotion. It disgusted him.

Suddenly, he shoved Seras away. She stared up at him questioningly, frail as a porcelain doll and just as adorable. She waited longingly to hear the warmth of his voice in her mind and pouted when she found that his thoughts were dreadfully absent from the theater of her mind. "I will wean you onto blood, Police Girl. You have my word; I will not allow excess." With that, he left, disappearing quickly down the hall.

Confused, Seras returned to her room to clean up the mess, but Walter had already made the room look perfect once more. Seras crawled into the coffin and closed the lid, despite the fact that it was the beginning of the evening. She curled into a ball and closed her arms around her trembling frame, feeling so utterly alone that she felt as though her very being would fragment.

Alucard watched from the corner of her coffin, face warped in consternation. He was careful not to permit Seras to notice his presence in the cool quiet of her coffin. He sat and watched her sleep, devising a way to end the ever-growing tendrils of sadness that extended from Seras' mind. With a quiet snarl, he left her quarters in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what's wrong with me! I am playing with Alucard's emotional side <em>way<em> more than I usually like to. In the next few chapters, I'll have to recapture that power and rage that I love so dearly. :)**


	9. Insane

**Chapter the ninth. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

Insane

The blood that waited in her bowl looked unappetizing, to say the least. However, when Seras allowed a haggard breath, the scent of the cool red liquid was _amazing_. She let out a shuddering sigh and dipped the spoon into bowl, picked it up, then let the blood trickle back into the bowl. Alucard radiated anger and boredom from where he leaned against the wall.

"Seras," he hissed a warning and Seras frowned deeply.

"Just…give me a moment to say goodbye to the soft part of me. The part of me that you never had, Master, so you don't know what it's like to miss it!" She let out another discontented sigh and then lifted the spoon to her lips, deliberately holding her breath. She was aware of Alucard's eyes following the motion of the spoon to her lips.

"I just can't!" she shrieked, dropping the spoon. Alucard growled in frustration. "I can't drink when I'm not _really_ thirsty!" _Thirst wasn't even the right word_, Seras thought with a contemplative cock of her head.

"You are holding your breath," he snapped. "Stop holding your breath, Police Girl," commanded Alucard. "Thirst will come, when you smell the blood."

Seras tried again, lifting the spoon to her lips and inhaling deeply. The scent made a fog cover her brain and she hummed absentmindedly. She tipped the spoon into her mouth, successfully dumping a small amount of the chilled liquid into its rightful place. Her blood rushed with heat and energy and she gasped at the strength of it. However, her mind cleared shortly after and she felt strangely empty; as if it wasn't quite what she needed.

Alucard sensed her disappointment and laughed. "What you are craving now is the sensation of biting into warm flesh; to feel fresh, _warm_ blood flooding your throat." Alucard's eyes seemed to be lit with flame, until he added lamely, "I am very familiar with that particular craving."

"How can I get it to go?" she inquired, taking another modest sip of chilled blood from the spoon. It made her insides cool as it slid down her throat, like ice water on an already cold afternoon.

"By sinking your fangs into something that is alive," he responded immediately, striding toward her. He knelt beside the table where she was seated. "It is the only way to alleviate that deeper, _darker_ craving."

Seras watched the transformation in her master's eyes as he changed from moderately bored and flustered to intrigued and driven by some primal desire. His gaze shifted to Seras' neck and he thrust into her mind the memory of the night in the bathroom, when he drank from her. She withdrew from the intensity of the lust that occupied his mind as she was forced to watch the movie that replayed on the screen of his memories. She was ashamed to admit, the memory made her skin hot.

_Police Girl,_ he moaned into her mind, _I quite liked that side of you._

She felt an eerie burning in her abdomen as her mind played and replayed the memory, rewinding and reliving it each time.

She gasped aloud when, in the theater of her mind, she saw his fangs sink into her neck and she snapped her head back reflexively, as if it were happening all over again. Seras shivered when his gloved hand slid down the contours of her throat, appreciating it with a certain reverence. Her blood-red eyes snapped shut when she heard him kneel beside her and she felt his warm breath on her exposed neck. He hovered there, teasing her.

"Master," she muttered with a sigh as his fangs scraped her skin gently. It wasn't enough. She needed to feel him bury his fangs into her neck and feel his tongue lapping up her blood. She didn't understand it, but she _needed_ it.

"Is there something you want, Police Girl?" he chuckled, tantalizingly. She opened her eyes and glared down at him, quite sick of his constant teasing. He was perched over her body, eyes churning with insanity and malice and…dare she think it? _Lust_? Her master, the most powerful of all, felt need for _her_?

And then is when she realized that the top buttons of her shirt had popped open and her chest heaved wildly. It was quite the sight to behold, and Seras clutched the shirt closed in embarrassment. Alucard's steel grip locked on her hands, prying them away. She watched helplessly as he eased the shirt open wider and licked a trail from the curve of her breasts to her collar bone. The young vampire shivered in delight and shame.

_I'm not insane…I'm not insane right now!_ Seras realized in horror. She couldn't blame her indiscretions on her encroaching insanity. It was her own doing. _She _allowed it.

A small voice inside her (one that slightly resembled a female version of Alucard's silky, seductive voice) prodded her to give into his advances. It was, after all, what she _needed_ in order to feel satiated.

Still yet, her thoughts were won over to reason and she shied away from Alucard's languorous attentions to her neck, which crept ever upward with licks, soft bites, and growls.

"Alucard," she moaned aloud, distressed at how sex-crazed she sounded. "Please, Master, stop." Alucard didn't even look up. He bit her ear in warning and she hissed in a morbid mixture of pain and interest.

_Do not deny me, Police Girl._

He spoke it into her mind so matter-of-factly; she felt it must be law. However, she bucked against him, trying to squirm away from his body, which hovered so closely over hers. He hummed perversely when her chest collided with his in her attempts to get away.

"No, Master, NO!" She threw herself back, landing on the floor with a crash as her chair split into several pieces. He fell with her gracefully, coming to rest atop her once more and biting severely into her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt pain so white-hot that it made her every nerve tremble and come alive. She ceased her bucking against him and lay still, trying to lessen the pain by submitting to his will.

_Do not _defy_ me, Police Girl,_ hissed Alucard in triumph. She felt the flood of bloodlust rush his senses as her blood flowed into his mouth, sustaining his existence. In that moment of clarity, Seras felt nearer to her master than ever before: as if they were two streams that met in their pursuit of the sea. She sighed as the pain lessened, then vanished. Moments later, heady elation filled her as he drank deeply and she, too, was affected by the drug-like effects of drinking from a living being.

_Taste, Seras,_ commanded Alucard as he broke from the wound on her neck and thrust his lips onto hers. The warmth of her blood mixed with his saliva and swirled around in her mouth. She gasped in surprise at the intense longing that overwhelmed her senses and drove Seras to do the unthinkable.

She pulled back just slightly, and, before Alucard could protest or force his lips back onto hers, she bit hard into his bottom lip and latched on fiercely.

There was a moment of shock as Alucard processed what his fledgling had dared to attempt, then laughed quietly to himself as he felt Seras' thoughts inflame and rage around in her head. His ancient blood flooded her throat like molten metal and Seras was engulfed in flame. She lapped up the slow drip of blood and Alucard allowed it, letting out a small grunt when she joined their lips and her elongated nails dug into his arms. He gripped her arms severely and she whined in pain, releasing her grip on him.

Alucard flattened himself against Seras' writhing form, forcing her to be still and realize the weight of her situation. She was trapped beneath him, his every inch pressed against her. Alucard tested her, moving his knee to spread her legs.

To his surprise, she opened up for him willingly and let out a keening cry when he pressed his knee against her womanhood. He was filled with dark glee, which bubbled through his mind and infected Seras as well. She let out a loud, witchlike laugh, arching her back against her master. Alucard gazed down at her blood-soaked teeth as she cackled in delight, her bloodlust mixing into a deadly concoction with her physical need for him.

"Master," she cried out, voice gravelly. "Have me, Master. I _am_ yours." Her mind reached out in wispy tendrils, caressing his awareness. The surge of power and confidence surprised Alucard. _You are a quick learner._

Alucard brought her lips to his with brutal force before tearing at the shirt that was already sloppily arranged on her torso. She threw the shredded material aside, left only in her bra and pants. Alucard's hands slid sensually down Seras' chest, giving them a teasing grope before moving southward. She wiggled anxiously as his hands found her hips and gripped them in a bruising clutch, as if to claim them as his own.

The tips of his fingers danced along the waistband of her pants, making Seras groan in frustration. Just as he worked the button loose, he froze in place. He looked like a statue above her, until his stone-expression melted into a smirk.

_ It seems as though our encounter must be cut short, Police Girl,_ cooed Alucard as his presence dissipated to mist. Seras was angry and sexually frustrated when Walter walked in, bearing her cleaned night garments over his arm. His wizened eyes went wide with shock and humiliation as he spotted Seras, spread eagle on the floor without a shirt, lips parted and pupils dilated.

"Miss Victoria!" he exclaimed, turning his eyes from her.

"I-uh-fell…" she explained lamely and took the clothes in utter humiliation. Walter left hurriedly and Seras surveyed the damage. The chair was smashed to bits by their combined weight. She felt a mild sting in her back and winced. She had to stretch to reach the splinter that embedded itself into her skin. Seras jerked it out with a gasp of pain and dropped the bloodied wood to the ground with the other shards.

She could still taste Alucard's blood on her tongue. She sighed wistfully and opened her mind up for him to contact her, calling out his name into the void of her thoughts. He didn't respond, however, and Seras was left alone in her cold room.

"Master," she grumbled to herself, but hoped he could hear. "You drive me more insane than this so-called bloodlust."

She lay down that night, dreams invaded by watchful blood-red orbs and a resounding laugh that she recognized immediately as Alucard's.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too happy with this chapter, but since I know the direction in which this is progressing...I'm content.<strong>


	10. Drink Deep

**Chapter 10:**

**Drink Deep**

* * *

><p>Seras aimed her weapon and fired, amazed when the target was shot through the paper man's chest. She let out a delighted shriek and appraised her increasing skill. She half attributed it to her increased blood consumption, half to her many hours of practice.<p>

"Wow. That's pretty good, Seras." The voice surprised her a little, although she knew she wasn't alone in the firing range. She gaped at the onlooker with wide crimson eyes and a doofy grin on her face.

"I'm sorry…but I don't think we've met." The officer that had praised her was gorgeous, to say the least. His shining blue eyes remembered Seras of her own…before she became a vampire. He was well-tanned but not orange like some of the other overachieving officers she'd seen. It was natural, just like the easygoing smirk that played across his face.

"No, we haven't, but I know of you already, Seras Victoria. Word of another vampire in Hellsing spreads fast." He seemed to evaluate Seras with one wide, sweeping glance and Seras blushed furiously.

"Does it?" she inquired awkwardly.

"It does," he confirmed with a wide smile. "You don't look like a vampire…well, besides the eyes." He tapped his brow and Seras felt her stomach lurch. "And you don't dress like one, either."

"Oh really?" teased Seras with a chuckle. "And just how do vampires dress?"

"You've seen how that other vampire dresses!" exclaimed the young officer. "Not to mention how he stalks around Hellsing at night!" Then he did the unthinkable. He made a dramatic imitation of Alucard, puffing out his chest and walking rigidly in a circle, hat dropped low over his eyes.

Seras broke into a fit of laughter.

"Do you really find this so funny, Police Girl?" The vampire materialized beside them and Seras' mouth snapped shut. His stance was easy, but his eyes were rigid. The blood drained from the young man's face and he became still and silent.

"Sorry, sir. I was just having a bit of fun."

"Leave, boy. You _are_ aware that this _particular_ officer could break your neck and drain your body of its blood in an instant, aren't you?" The menace in Alucard's words made the stranger scramble away after awkwardly tipping his hat to Seras. Seras glared at her master and crossed her arms across her chest. He towered over her but she didn't back down.

"Is it so terrible that I should make a friend or two around here?" Seras spat. "I've done what you want. I've been drinking every day now, Master."

"You _liked_ this boy, Police Girl. I could practically _smell_ the way his mouth watered at the sight of your big, round..."

"Master, please!" she shrieked, hiding her face in her hands. "I was just being friendly! And what is it to you anyway?" Her words were so defiant that she wished immediately that she could retract them…but it was too late. Alucard gathered himself to his full height and glowered down at the young vampire. Seras winced under the power of his gaze.

"It is _nothing_ to me," he growled. "If you want to play with tinker toys like him, go ahead."

"And just what constitutes a mature choice?" Seras inquired, eyes searingly hot and challenging. Alucard's anger cooled and he let out a nonchalant laugh.

"You are too passionate, Police Girl. You will burn the boy up before he can get his hands on those bouncing breasts of yours."

With that, Alucard vaporized and Seras was left alone to wonder the meaning of his words. Her master was such an enigma. Rather than untangle the web of her thoughts, Seras channeled her rage into ripping apart the paper target.

* * *

><p>"Miss Seras, your blood bag?" Walter's soft knock on her bedroom door roused Seras from a light nap. She blinked several times, coming out of her stupor. Seras let the butler in with a sigh.<p>

"Is everything alright, Miss Seras?"

"It's fine. Thanks, Walter."

"I know Alucard is a difficult individual to cope with, but know that he ultimately intends the best for you."

"Thanks, Walter," Seras repeated with a smile, seeing him out of her quarters. She sat with the blood bag. She stabbed it with a straw, which was pointed at one end, and sucked the red liquid from the container with a contented purr. The cold blood grew on her, and she found herself enjoying it. She felt just as clear-headed as _ before_ she started drinking, despite her previous fears that the blood would turn her into a monster.

However…

The more Seras drank, the more her thirst grew. Also, the more Seras drank, the more blood it took to quell that deep, dark need that seized her at the most inopportune times.

_**Do **I look out for your best, Police Girl?_ Alucard asked, drawing Seras from her thoughts. She didn't feel like having a mental tussle with him, so she shrugged into the empty room.

_I suppose you do, since you saved my life_.

_I ended it, too._

_True,_ she admitted. _Do you want me to hate you, Master?_

_Yes,_ he hissed savagely. _Hate me. I want to feel your rage. _Seras felt the smoky tendrils of his darkness ebbing at her mind and shivered. Her body's response was immediate. Her muscles tensed and her fangs elongated, as if expecting a fight. She caught a glimmer of her master's intention before it vanished and she was thrown across the room by a blur of maroon.

"Master, are you _insane?_!"

"Perhaps," he laughed aloud, crushing her to the wall with his weight. "Fight me, Police Girl. Show me how your strength has increased."

"I don't think…" but her words were cut off as his forearm crushed her windpipe. The air rushed from her lungs, and while she didn't need air to live, she needed it to speak. The pain crashed into her like a brick wall and she clawed at the arm wildly. The deep red fabric ripped to shreds.

_Master!_ she called out through the link of their minds.

"I love it when you call me _Master_," he laughed in triumph and Seras' cheeks flushed at just how _dirty_ he made it sound. "Now fight me and earn my respect." His eyes were dark and challenging. Seras struggled to think of a way out of her situation and found only one solution. She had to fight.

Her strength rushed to her limbs as she plotted her course of attack. The muscles in her legs tensed, then released a rush of power as she thrust herself upward, successfully dislodging Alucard's arm from her neck. A wicked grin lit his face as he realized her intention to fight and he grabbed her arm mid-leap, throwing her back to the ground with a resounding THUD. The stone floor cracked.

"It will take more than that to surprise me, Police Girl!" he shouted.

Seras growled in fury before clawing her way to her feet. She scrambled to the other side of the room, chest heaving and eyes darting to and fro, devising a plan. Alucard watched with wary eyes as she rushed at him head on, but then ducked to the side and swung a fist at his chest. It didn't connect. Seras gasped in shock and awe when she didn't feel her fist hit him. Instead, his steel grip locked on her wrist. The bones in the area snapped immediately and Seras howled in pain.

"Enough, Master! My wrist is broken!"

"Your enemy will not stop because your _wrist_ is broken, Police Girl," Alucard scolded harshly. "That is when his attacks count most!" Alucard threw her against the wall and she clutched her afflicted wrist, pulsing red orbs glaring at her master in hatred. He stepped toward her, locking his grip around her neck. She ignored the pain as best as possible and continued to glare at him spitefully.

"Your eyes are so _angry_, Police Girl. But you are trapped. What will you do?"

She felt tears of frustration sting her eyes and she gasped in horror. She wouldn't cry in front of her master. She _couldn't_.

"Your tears amuse me, Police Girl." He leaned toward her and licked them away crudely. Seras shuddered away from the feel of his tongue against her heated flesh. "You give in so easily," he scoffed, tightening his grip.

_I'll not give up at all,_ she thought with a growl of rage. So quickly that she couldn't remember the instant the response was triggered in her mind, Seras' free arm swooped down and broke Alucard's grip on her neck. A moment of surprise flashed in his eyes before dark amusement replaced it.

She shoved at his chest, but couldn't move the elder vampire even an inch. She threw a clawed hand at his face, raking her nails down his left cheek and eye, leaving the eye sagging out of its cavity. Alucard laughed, which was a horrific sight, considering the fact that his face was covered in gore. Seras drew her bloodied hand to her chest nostrils flaring at the scent of his blood.

_Go ahead, Police Girl. I know you want to lick the blood from your hand. I'll certainly not stop you._

His permission only made her want to abstain even more. However, the smell beckoned to the deep, thriving need that surpassed any for the chilled bags Walter delivered daily. His spilt blood was the reward of her victory, even if he'd allowed her to land the final blow. Of its own accord, her lips locked on the dripping hand and she moaned as the metallic liquid warmed her blood. Her cheeks suffused with heat, and before she was ready to quit, her hand was clean. Too, she noticed that her wrist was completely healed.

Seras finally looked up from her fixation to find that he was healed. Alucard's pleased red eyes drilled into her. He stepped toward her eliciting a sharp hiss from the crouching young vampiress.

_Relax, Seras,_ he soothed with a voice like silk. Seras relaxed and stood erect, watching him with suspicious eyes. He lifted his bare wrist to her lips and waited with an impatient expression. Seras' mouth gaped in shock, and she gave him a dumbfounded look. When she didn't react immediately, Alucard sighed and took her hand. Her claws were still long and sharp. He forced her to carve a deep gash into his wrist. He moaned, as if he actually _enjoyed_ the pain.

His scent filled Seras' nostrils and her feral desires took over, thoroughly pushing out all rational thought. Her lips locked around his wound and she sucked at it vigorously. Her blood became flame. Her thoughts became nonsense: babbling that made Alucard laugh aloud. She drank until her master gently pushed her away, and even then she craved more. He jerked her head up at an angle, fixing her with a searing gaze. She peered back at him, made obedient by the power of his blood.

_Don't speak to the boy, Seras. Leave him alone and focus on becoming stronger. Listen to me, or I will be forced to punish you. _A wicked grin showcased his elongated fangs. _Which could be fun. For me, at least._

As if to punctuate that statement, his jaws locked around her neck and Seras whimpered in a confusing mix of delight and pain. He drank deeply and silently. As darkness slipped over her vision, Seras felt him sink in deeper, growling in satisfaction.

For a moment, Seras felt glad to be needed. Before she lost consciousness, she remembered bitterly that her master didn't _need_ her. She was just a mere convenience.

_And what a wonderful convenience to have,_ his voice soothed as her last thoughts faded to nothing.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there were errors...I was lazy and only read through it once. :P<p> 


	11. Gentleman

******Author's Note: So sorry it took so long to update, but I was writing some of my originals on fictionpress (pen name peopleinducenausea). Those stories are 100% my own, so they sorta pull rank sometimes. . **

**A bit of a filler-type chapter, I suppose, but important things happen, too.**

**Happy writing.**

**SNOWGLOBESAREAWESOME**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

**Gentleman**

Seras' jaw was set in determination as she eyed the officer from across the room. He was sitting with friends in the weight room, laughing and smiling like the happiest person alive. Her lip stuck out in a pout. She envied that kind of happiness. She'd been happy, once.

At long last, she worked up the nerve to march over to the officer. She stood in front of where he and his friends reclined and smiled, careful to hide her fangs. He grinned at her and bid farewell as his friends scattered. The officer patted the seat beside him, silently inviting her to sit.

"I never got your name," Seras muttered, feeling awkward.

"It's Alaric," he provided with a smirk. "Now, Seras, why are you here? Alucard obviously didn't like you talking to me."

"He's not the boss of me," Seras grumbled like a child. "Well, I suppose he is…but he was just teasing. I don't think he cares who I talk to." Seras refrained from biting her lip in her anxiety, knowing how strange it would be to have a sudden bleeding lip. "So…what are you doing here?"

It was a stupid question and Seras immediately grimaced. He was sweating in a weight room. What else could he be here for? He made light of the stupid question by replying, "Looking for you, of course."

_How clever,_ Alucard grumbled into her mind and Seras could practically _feel_ his eyes roll. She tried to shut him out of her mind but he occupied it easily, with absolutely no effort. He chuckled through her mind at her frail attempts at keeping him out of her head. _Relax, Seras. I'm only listening because _my_ master is giving a long and boring lecture. _

Seras imagined Alucard sitting in Sir Integra's office, the woman storming about and shouting at him while Alucard stared in boredom. The thought made her laugh, which made Alaric cock his head.

"What's so funny?" he inquired, a lazy grin on his face.

"Um…it's nothing. So, um, I guess I'll be seeing you around sometime."

"Maybe we can go out to lunch together…or a late dinner, rather." His eyes were alight with mirth at his little joke. Seras had one of her own.

"You wouldn't want to have dinner with me, Alaric. You'd more likely _be_ dinner." She had meant it as a joke, but he went pale and swallowed around a lump in his throat. When he saw that she was laughing, he smiled nervously. Seras left, laughing at the terrified look on his face.

_Your sense of humor has become quite dark, Police Girl. I remember a time when you laughed at an image of me as a bat. Now you're threatening the men?_ His voice was so smooth yet so condemning. Seras' face flushed dark red.

_I wasn't threatening him, Master. I was joking around. _But she couldn't help but wonder if her humor _was_ getting darker. Would that mean that _she_ was getting darker, on the inside? The idea made a chill run up her spine.

_Don't take everything so seriously, _Alucard reprimanded. _The fool human should've laughed at your joke, at least to be gentlemanly._

_ Leave it to you to speak about being a gentleman, _snorted Seras through the link of their minds. Alucard laughed as memories flashed through Seras' mind: Alucard choking her against a wall, breaking her wrist…most of all, the memory of him asking if she were a virgin on the night he changed her. _Those were not gentlemanly things, Master,_ Seras teased.

_I am not a gentleman to you, Seras. To you, I am your master. It is my responsibility to train you in the way of true vampires. And I must say, Police Girl, I am pleased with your progress._

Seras wanted to purr with the delight of being praised by her master.

_We will continue our lessons, in your room at night. Maybe you will surprise me and actually land a hit, _he taunted. Seras smirked into the empty hallway.

_I took an eye out once, remember_. But they both knew it was only because he allowed it. However, he didn't ruin her fun and laughed instead.

_You're quite the kitten after all, scratching my eyes out. _He knew the old nickname bugged her, and laughed at the flares of frustration that lapped at his mind. Just then, Alucard materialized through the hallway wall. He wore a toothy grin.

Seras grinned back at him, this time not hiding the sharp points of her canines. Around her master, she didn't have to hide.

As they walked in silence through the empty halls of Hellsing, Seras realized that their relationship didn't consist _entirely_ of hostility.

Just mostly.

* * *

><p>The next time that Seras saw Alucard, she was reclining in her coffin, reading an old western about the brides of Kansas. It was cheesy trash, but Seras needed some lighthearted fun in her life, and those crazy Kansas brides had their fill of fun. As she turned a page, Alucard's weight was thrown onto hers and she felt that all-too-familiar crush of her windpipe.<p>

_Are you trying to shut me up, Master? _Seras taunted and clawed at his face, drawing blood. He bit her hand when it got too close to his mouth. Ouch. That smarted.

_Are you trying to make me _bleed_, Police Girl?_ he countered, licking the side of her face crudely before vanishing and reappearing in her room, standing upright. Seras groaned, wiping his saliva from her cheek. He smiled with his blood-red eyes, waiting for her retaliation. He resembled a cat, posed and ready for the moth to flutter into its path. Seras was amazed at how many times she likened the murderous beast-of-a-vampire to a cat. She clutched her gut, laughing like a mad woman.

Alucard's lip twitched as he sensed her thoughts. "Police Girl, you are absurd."

Seras sobered herself and dreamed of a way to attack. With him in her mind, she knew she would never land a hit. So she decided to fight on instinct, without thinking about it.

_Exactly, Seras. That's what I've been trying to get you to do all along. Now go!_

His arm extended like lightning and whacked her on the top of the head. It was more humiliating than painful. Seras frowned, diving for his legs. He pinned her to the ground with his knee.

"You're still thinking."

"I am not!" she protested, wiggling away and clawing for his throat. Alucard dodged her easily.

_Yes, you are_. _Stop thinking and just hit me._

Seras tried to kick him and he caught her leg, sending her flying back. She fell to the hard floor, smacking her head against the floor. Her thoughts buzzed around in her head and she nearly cried in frustration.

_Hit me,_ hissed Alucard, his boot on her abdomen, holding her in place. She managed to scramble to her feet, only for Alucard to knock her back. Her head slammed against the wall so hard that she was sure her brain had hit the wall of her skull. She was disoriented for a moment, but pure rage overturned her dizziness.

She dove for him blindly, finding that she hit her mark, and raked her claws from his bottom lip, down his throat, and to the top of his abdomen. His clothes tore along the way and blood flowed freely from the deep wound. A look of shock and fury clouded Alucard's eyes, sending fear spiraling through Seras. So quickly that she couldn't register the movement, he sent her to the floor and pinned her body to the ground. He snarled at her as his blood dripped onto her heated skin. She watched as his eyes cleared and he realized what had happened.

She hit him.

She hit him and he hadn't expected it.

The rage in his eyes gave over to dark mirth. He threw his head back, laughing.

_Well, well, Police Girl…you continue to surprise me. _

He slid his tongue against her throat, making her shiver. His fangs sank deep into her neck. Seras whimpered, hands grabbing at his jacket. She was astonished at how intimate and sensual the act of being drawn from could be. It was definitely Alucard's choice, if it were painful or not.

She felt so close to him in that moment…so close that it made her question everything she knew about Alucard. The way that he held her close as he drank…made it hard to remember that he viewed her as little more than a piece of meat, an easy snack. She allowed herself to be filled with warmth as he took her blood.

And buzzed with delight when he offered up his.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme some feedback, if you'd like. ^.^<strong>


	12. The Thirst

**Author's Note: **Ehhh I know. I suck for waiting this long, but I don't care. I worked really hard on this chapter, which will hopefully propel the story into an entirely different tone.

Happy writing.

-snowglobesareawesome

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve:<p>

The Thirst

Seras continued to stare at the pages, forcing the words into her mind, determined not to let Alucard win this one. She read each word, not really understanding the meaning but reading nonetheless. The withered old pages were soft in her hands. The sound of pages scraping together was the only one to be heard. Her brow knit in concentration as he stepped closer, his shadow falling over her.

"Seras, put the book down," grumbled Alucard. He reached out and tipped the book with his index finger, revealing the cover and title to his mocking eyes. He chuckled softly and sat across from Seras.

"The Lord of the Rings? I find it hard to believe that you are really reading _Return of the King_ with _that_ much interest."

Seras focused harder, processing each word like a cow chewing cud. Frodo and Sam were, of course, climbing a mountain, a hill, _something_. They had been at it for the last ten pages.

"Seras," Alucard sighed impatiently, his foot tapping against the ground. "We have to work on your _training._"

_Training_ was just code for "I beat the hell out of you, drink from you until you see white in ecstasy/bloodloss, then feed you my rich, noble blood until you're bloated and sleepy." Seras was sick of the cycle and she was determined to break it. Those little "training" sessions left Seras confused and uncertain and she _hated _it.

Alucard placed his gloved hand over the pages and then jerked the book away, tossing it somewhere behind him. Seras pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest. Alucard watched her with amused eyes and her confidence faltered as she wondered about what he could be thinking.

"Are you ready to move on, Police Girl?" His tone was challenging, his eyes alight. Seras growled and decided to take things into her own hands. She slammed her fists onto the surface of the table. It shook, but Alucard was unfazed. She lunged at him with open eyes, colliding with his chest and propelling them both back onto the ground. She tore at him, only to have him restrain her arms and lock her flush against him, limbs immobile.

With adrenalin flooding her veins, she utilized her only remaining weapon: her teeth.

Seras' bared fangs snapped shut on Alucard's shoulder, tearing through the clothes and crunching down on flesh and bone. He hissed as blood poured into her mouth and she made the hard decision to spit it out, to avoid the heady drunkenness his blood caused. He observed her with rage-filled eyes as her jaw opened wider and she clamped down harder, purposefully not swallowing the hot red fluid. A flicker of confusion flitted across his face before he laughed in understanding.

"You _fear_ my blood's power, Police Girl. That means I have already won."

She felt fury rise at his arrogance and she bit down with more malice. He growled and Seras felt the waves of pain lapping at her mind through their mental link. She realized, with a gasp, that she discovered how Alucard decided if a vampire's bite caused pleasure or pain.

She channeled all the malice in her heart into that bite, and felt the white-hot pain it caused through their link. He immediately threw her off of him, tossing her onto the table. It exploded into hunks of wood and splinters and Seras couldn't help but think _Not again._ She looked up from her place on the ground to find Alucard standing. She watched his skin creep and crawl, the muscles fusing back together, the skin melting into one continuous stretch of pale flesh.

He stepped toward her. The blood-soaked, tattered fabric over his shoulder reminded her of the insanity of her actions. She cowered, adrenalin rushing out of her system, expecting his blow. He knelt to her level, tipped her chin to fully face him. A wide, wicked grin split his face.

"Very good, Police Girl. The darkness in you is growing. I like it."

He evaporated into a cloud of mist, his resounding laugh still present in her mind. With a despondent sigh she realized…

He was right.

"Be still. Look straight at the target - at its center. Now focus. Do you see the center?" Alaric was hovering so close by that Seras felt giddy and very unfocused. She aimed the weapon, snickering at how he thought _he_ could help _her_ improve her aim. The very thought was outrageous.

Still yet, she reveled in the closeness and the warmth that he emanated. "Now, fire," he commanded and Seras pulled the trigger. Even distracted, the target split in half and floated to the ground. He clapped once, smacked her on the shoulder, and grinned.

"You're a quick learner," he commended and Seras held back a laugh.

"You're a great teacher, I suppose." Seras smiled, aimed at a new target, and fired. "Look, I can do it without you now." The expression on his face was one of priceless frustration – in their time together, Seras fought hard not to emasculate him. It was difficult when she was 50 times stronger and more athletic than he was. It was especially difficult to have a normal date with him, since she didn't eat "people" food and didn't want to try.

But Seras loved to watch him flounder around for a way to impress her.

As she trained and spoke with the men that day (mainly Alaric), Seras became aware of something strange. There was something planted at the back of her mind, like a dark seed she had never noticed before. She tried to wrap her mind around it, to identify it. Seras gasped as she realized what had taken root in her mind.

Thirst.

She was satiated, physically… but somewhere, deep inside, Seras needed _more_. She glanced around with new eyes, the newfangled feeling growing and taking over.

She looked at the officers that chatted and trained around her. They all seemed so…_weak_. Disgusting, really… until Alaric stepped closer to her. His breath washed over her face as he said something, and she could hear the blood rushing through his veins. It was hot and full of vitality. Even though she wasn't physically thirsting for blood… the beast inside her _needed it._

Warm and fresh out of an artery.

In a blur of motion, she felt her hand snatch at Alaric and connect with his arm. She jerked him toward her so quickly that the man didn't have time to react or even cry out. Seras yanked his head back, exposing the flesh of his neck. Her mouth literally watered and all rational thought slipped into the background. Her head dove down toward his throat, but in the next instant she was knocked to the ground and restrained there.

Her instinct was to fight, to get closer to that sweet-smelling lifeblood, but the male on top of her was too strong. She recognized the stern touch of her master's mind and ceased her fighting. He probed her thoughts, reliving the last few moments through her memories.

_Seras Victoria… that was not a very good idea. However, I would be lying if I said that I was not pleased. _

"What's happening to me?" she choked out, her master's steel grip sending pain through her arms. She could smell it – the blood – and feel the savage thirst that occupied her mind like an entity of its own.

_You've finally seen the world for what it is. You finally understand what you are. This thing inside you… it is the darkness you feared. Embrace it now, Police Girl. It is the only way that you will learn to control it, so that the humans do not see. You will grow stronger because of it. _

"Because of what?" she ground out, teeth gritted.

_The Thirst._

* * *

><p><strong>I've always felt like AxS fanfics were a little too…I don't know. Why would someone as powerful as Alucard give a flying fart about someone as weak-willed as Seras? I want Seras to become a wicked goddess – someone Alucard <strong>_**might **_**actually go for, eventually. Until then, much sexual tension to hold us over. ^.^**


	13. The Last

Chapter Thirteen:  
>The Last<p>

**A/N: You read correctly. The last. **

**Enjoy.**

**-snowglobesareawesome**

* * *

><p>She was restrained. That was the first pervading thought. The question of <em>why<em> she was restrained was the next.

Bleary eyes opened to behold a dim-lit room. She blinked several times before two figures came into focus. They spoke lowly to each other, intimately. One voice was Integra's. The other was, undoubtedly, the deep, silken rumble belonging to Alucard. Seras listened, without moving or making a sound.

"I cannot trust her around the men any longer, Alucard."

"I cannot be apart from her. You know this."

Integra sighed. "I suppose I will have to do away with the both of you."

At this, Seras' heart jumped and a whine escaped. She strained against the thick metal links that bound her to the examination table of the morgue and the iron cuffs cut into her arms. They creaked and stretched, ready to snap. In an instant, her irate howl was silenced by Alucard's gloved hand and her wrist was grabbed and pinned to the tabletop. His large crimson orbs loomed over her, swirling with malice and something else…

Pride.

"Relax into your shackles, Seras." _I won't be calling you "Police Girl" anymore, considering that it is no longer what you are. _"Fighting will only earn you pain. Let my master and I speak."

They left the room then, leaving Seras to the cold, steel-adorned morgue. Her thoughts churned around in her head and she growled in frustration. The sound was feral and surprised her. Alucard's amused chuckle echoed in her thoughts and she caught a bit of Integra's voice through the link of their minds.

_"I'll have a place set up for the both of you. Make her strong, Alucard, and she will we be bound to Hellsing with the same magic as you."_

"_She will be bound to __**me**_," asserted Alucard in response and then he shut down the link, as if he realized that she could hear them. Seras groaned in frustration, jerking at her shackles. She pondered the meaning of their conversation and ground her teeth together anxiously. It took an agonizingly long time for Alucard and Integra to return. The woman paced over to where Seras was prostrate and peered down at her with her cunning, noble blue eyes.

"Miss Victoria," she articulated carefully, "I am entrusting you to Alucard. You will listen to him, learn from him, and return to Hellsing when _he_ thinks you are ready." She kneeled closer and Seras felt the sudden and inexplicable urge to snarl and snap her jaws at the woman. "Defy these orders, and you _will be removed_."

Removed. The word was heavy.

Seras hid the defiant look in her eyes swiftly and turned her head away from Integra's steel gaze. The woman muttered a few words of warning to Alucard before leaving the morgue. The heavy metal door slammed behind her and Seras was left alone with Alucard. The atmosphere shifted and Seras felt a sudden calm creep through her bones.

"Seras," hissed Alucard, sounding more like a snake than a powerful vampire. She turned her eyes to find him startlingly close. His haunting red eyes danced a few feet from hers. They gleamed with a dark power that Seras had only begun to comprehend. She was unable to find words, unable to tear her eyes away as he drew even closer.

His gloved thumb traced the curve of her jaw and a tremor ran through her. She watched him, slightly confused but mostly curious. The look in his eye was something unfamiliar to his character. He was usually so bored yet smooth in manner, but the way his lips tilted and his brows arched…it was almost…_**impish**_. Playful.

"I like this sudden character change, _Miss Victoria,_" he chuckled, imitating Sir Integra's stern tone when he said her name. "Your indiscretions have expelled us from our home." His hand trailed down her neck and Seras took in a sharp breath. "And we will be spending the next…_several months_…" his hand sank down between the valley of her breasts, making Seras clench her eyes shut. "…alone, together, in a mansion far from Hellsing and other humans that you might _harm_."

His gloved palm pressed flat against her abdomen and Seras felt nauseous. "The human you attacked…his arm is broken. Splintered, really. He's in critical condition." Alucard's tone indicated that the idea excited him. Seras shuddered.

He stooped low, the curtain of his hair closing around them. He smelled like smoke and Seras felt like she was suffocating.

"It will be awfully boring," he sighed, "sitting around in that dusty old mansion all day and night. You will have to find a way to entertain me, _Seras_." The way he said her name almost sounded dirty. She grimaced, wanting to escape the intensity of his closeness. He lifted the chain attached to her left wrist and let it clank back to the tabletop.

He stood upright and paced toward the door. "And Seras, you look tantalizing - sprawled out on the mortician's table in your night things." His wicked smiled made Seras blush furiously as he stalked from the room.

For the first time, she noticed that she was wearing a short blue cotton nightgown.

Left alone to her thoughts, Seras couldn't help but stress over the prospect of spending the next few months with Alucard, trapped in the same space with him. She imagined he would find new ways to drive her insane.

And she feared the dark seed, still nested firmly at the forefront of her mind. She feared what she would become. Feared what she would lose. Feared the Thirst.

**Author's Note:**

**This has changed so much from what I imagined, but I **_**like it**_**. I'm considering a sequel, with Alucard and Seras "enjoying" their time alone. *evil smirk* **

**However, it would be posted as a different story, since the plot would be so different. **

**I think I'll call it…**

**Fear. **

**Happy writing.**

**-snowglobesareawesome**


End file.
